The Sequel to Visser Three's Engagement Party
by SilverWolf7007
Summary: Events in this script: Ellimist’s b’day, shopping, narration by Toby Hamee, total insanity, Erek attempts to make his demands of the Animorphs, Jake being dumb, bad jokes, messy rooms, mouldy pizza, & more total insanity. Read if you dare!


If you've ever wondered how old the Ellimist is, how insane Erek & Tobias are, or what happened after Visser Three's Engagement Party, then prepare to find out. Also, be warned that there will be a sequel to this one as well (eventually). Also, I wanted to thank Cattie, Shona,the celestial girl, T.B. Stormshot, Rachel9466, jtyw, Skipper, and Babog for reviewing Visser Three's Engagement Party. So, onto the script!  
  
THE SEQUEL TO VISSER THREE'S ENGAGEMENT PARTY  
  
The questions we all asked...  
  
Written by Silver Wolf  
  
  
  
Characters  
  
MARCO: (An Animorph- Jake's best friend, has an ongoing feud with Rachel. Dark hair and eyes.)  
  
TOBIAS: (An Animorph- Christopher's best friend. Blond with grey eyes.)  
  
CHRISTOPHER: (An EverWorlder-Tobias's best friend, always teasing Rachel. Blond with blue eyes.)  
  
EREK: (An Android. Former narrator but is currently unavailable...)  
  
ELLIMIST: (An almost all powerful being. Looks like a glowing blue old man.)  
  
CRAYAK: (Another almost all powerful being. Ellimist's archrival. Is going to appear to be a human with a black cloak on, whose only visible features are his two glowing red eyes.)  
  
JAKE: (The Animorph's leader-Marco's best friend, Rachel's cousin. Light brown hair and eyes.)  
  
CASSIE: (An Animorph-Rachel's best friend, total animal nut. Black hair and dark eyes.)  
  
RACHEL: (An Animorph- dedicated Shop-a-holic, Cassie's best friend. Blond with blue eyes.)  
  
AX: (An Andalite, also an Animorph-Tobias's uncle, loves most human food, especially cinnamon buns. Blue fur, stalk eyes, four legs, no mouth.)  
  
TOBY: (A Hork-Bajir. Named after Tobias. Fill-in narrator for Erek.)  
  
VISSER THREE: (The Yeerk leader. Has an Andalite host body.)  
  
CHAPMAN: (The Animorph's assistant principal. A controller.)  
  
KYRA: (Visser Three's fiancée, and Marco's cousin.)  
  
MELISSA: (Chapman's daughter. A controller.)  
  
DRODE: (Crayak's right hand man. Does most of Crayak's dirty work for him.)  
  
MR. PSYCHIATRIST: (The head psychiatrist at the Ten Star Psychiatric Hospital.)  
  
DR. BRIAN: (The head doctor at the Ten Star Psychiatric Hospital. Also the owner.)  
  
EREK: Hey! We need a fill-in narrator over here!  
  
TOBY: Sure, I'll do it.  
  
EREK: Thanks.  
  
TOBY: Hi, my name's Toby Hamee, and I'm filling in as narrator for Erek. Now, who has ever wondered what happened after Visser Three's Engagement Party? Well, you're about to find out.  
  
Scene One  
  
TOBY: When we last left the Animorphs and Chris, Ax was throwing up and Erek was just about to demand payment. As they sat around Cassie's barn, Erek walks in.  
  
TOBIAS: Erek, why aren't you narrating?  
  
EREK: I'm not narrating because I'm one of the main characters! Haven't you read the script?  
  
TOBIAS: Um, actually, not really...  
  
MARCO: TOBIAS! You moron!  
  
JAKE: Well Erek, what is it that you want?  
  
EREK: I'm still thinking on that one. How about I get back to you?  
  
JAKE: Sure, whatever.  
  
TOBIAS: So, Erek, are you going to stay and hang out, or leave?  
  
EREK: Oh, I think I'll stay. That is, if you don't mind.  
  
CASSIE: Of course not!  
  
RACHEL: Yeah, if we can stand Ax puking in the end stall, we can stand you.  
  
EREK: Why don't I find that reassuring?  
  
MARCO: No idea.  
  
EREK: It was a rhetorical question. You weren't supposed to answer.  
  
MARCO: Oops. Ah well. Get over it.  
  
CHRISTOPHER: So, what are we going to do? I'm bored out of my skull.  
  
JAKE: I think that that is psychically impossible.  
  
TOBIAS: Jake, that's physically, not psychically.  
  
JAKE: I...uh...I knew that!  
  
MARCO: Sure you did, Jake-y boy.  
  
EREK: I think this conversation is rather pointless.  
  
TOBY: Suddenly, there is a knock at the barn door.  
  
CASSIE: Come in!  
  
DRODE: Jake, are you dead yet?  
  
JAKE: (Groaning) Oh, Drode, I thought we finished this ages ago!  
  
DRODE: Whoops. That was an unfortunate mix up, wasn't it?  
  
CHRISTOPHER: No, not really. What are you doing here, Drode?  
  
DRODE: My master, the great and glorious Crayak, has invited you all to the Ellimist's surprise birthday party. He's turning five hundred thousand. The party is the day after tomorrow.  
  
MARCO: What time will the party be?  
  
DRODE: When? At three o'clock, of course.  
  
EREK: That's when the Visser's engagement party was!  
  
TOBIAS: When will it end?  
  
DRODE: Oh, about five, five thirty. Maybe later.  
  
JAKE: We'll be there.  
  
TOBIAS: Where is the party?  
  
DRODE: We're going to hold it at Chapman's house, because the Ellimist won't know that we're organizing it.  
  
TOBY: So the Drode leaves.  
  
RACHEL: So when will you guys be free to come to the mall with me? We all need new outfits.  
  
CASSIE: Can't we just wear what we wore to Visser Three's engagement party?  
  
RACHEL: Of course not! And Erek doesn't have anything either.  
  
EREK: I don't really need anything...  
  
RACHEL: Oh yes you do!  
  
MARCO: Well, I'm free all day tomorrow.  
  
JAKE: I'm not. We'll have to go some time before lunch.  
  
RACHEL: Is everyone free to go at nine thirty?  
  
CHRISTOPHER: That's WAY too early!  
  
TOBIAS: I agree. C'mon, Rach, please, just a little later.?  
  
RACHEL: You guys are so pathetic! We're going at nine thirty and that's final!  
  
MARCO: (sarcastically) Yes Ma'am!  
  
Toby: So they all met at the barn before leaving to go to the mall. After shopping their feet off, and letting Jake go at eleven thirty, they went to the food court for lunch, towing their bags behind them.  
  
EREK: So, guys, what do we want? Tobias and I will go and get it.  
  
TOBY: Tobias took out his yellow notepad and Erek handed him a pencil. Tobias got orders and he and Erek went to get them. Five minutes later, they were back with the food.  
  
TOBIAS: Right. Cinnamon Bun for Ax; Nachos for Cassie; Pizza for Erek and me, Cheeseburgers for Marco and Rachel.  
  
EREK: Drinks. Lemonade for Cassie; Coke for me and Tobias; Ax and Rachel wanted Orange juice and Marco asked for Fanta. Is all that right?  
  
MARCO: Sounds good to me. Let's eat!  
  
TOBY: After eating, they decided where they were going to go. They had half of the day left to fill up. Cassie went with Rachel to her house to see if she could help her with some tricky Algebra. Marco, Ax, Christopher, Tobias and Erek decided to hang out at Marco's. In Marco's room...  
  
EREK: Ew. Don't you ever clean your room, Marco?  
  
MARCO: What makes you ask that?  
  
EREK: Maybe it was the five-week-old slice of pizza I almost sat in.  
  
MARCO: How can you tell it's five weeks old?  
  
EREK: It looks mouldy enough to be that old.  
  
TOBIAS: Well you're a good guess Erek. That's a slice of the pizza Marco and me had exactly five weeks ago.  
  
EREK: How can you tell?  
  
TOBIAS: No one else I know other than the four of us eats pizza with absolutely everything.  
  
CHRISTOPHER: No one???  
  
MARCO: Nope.  
  
AX: If you will excuse me, I must be leaving now.  
  
TOBY: So Ax morphed a seagull and flew of back to his scoop. The other four, however...  
  
CHRISTOPHER: Since we all like pizza with everything...  
  
EREK: (in a British accent) What? Keep talking old chap, speak up!  
  
CHRISTOPHER: Why don't we order one?  
  
TOBIAS: (Also in a British accent) That's a brilliant idea, old boy, (changes back to his regular voice) but who's paying?  
  
MARCO: You're the one with more money than you know what to do with, why not you?  
  
CHRISTOPHER: Good question.  
  
EREK: Because Tobias hasn't got any money with him.  
  
MARCO: How did you know that?  
  
EREK: I asked for a loan a few minutes before Ax left.  
  
CHRISTOPHER & MARCO: Oh.  
  
TOBIAS: So who's going to pay?  
  
MARCO: (Sighs) I suppose I will. Otherwise, we'll probably have to go hungry.  
  
TOBY: Marco ordered the pizza, and after eating it, Erek and Tobias left. Christopher was staying the night. Halfway to Erek's house...  
  
EREK: Do you know what Visser Three did the other day?  
  
TOBIAS: No, I don't. You're going to tell me, though, aren't you?  
  
EREK: Yep. He ordered the Hork-Bajir to kill all the Taxxons.  
  
TOBIAS: Seriously?  
  
EREK: Uh huh.  
  
TOBIAS: So did they?  
  
EREK: Well, last time I looked, there weren't any left.  
  
TOBIAS: Oh. (Pauses for a few seconds) Say Erek, do you know how to make bombs?  
  
EREK: Well, I have a slight idea, but I don't know enough to be sure.  
  
TOBIAS: Too bad. I kind of wanted to blow up the Visser's Blade ship.  
  
EREK: I'm sure that we could figure it out something.  
  
TOBIAS: Really? You'd really help me?  
  
EREK: Yep. (They reach Erek's front door)  
  
TOBIAS: Well then, let's get to work!  
  
TOBY: They went into Erek's house, where they worked out a way to make a bomb. The next day after lunch, they met at the barn, where they had stashed their outfits for the party.  
  
RACHEL: Well, you guys go up to the hayloft again, and Cassie and I will be in the end stall.  
  
CASSIE: I hope you remember that if you come down before Rachel and I say you can, you'll become seriously dead superheroes.  
  
MARCO: I remember! I remember!  
  
CHRISTOPHER: And I won't forget.  
  
TOBIAS: (With fake innocence) What did you say again, Cass?  
  
EREK: (Rolls eyes) Come on and get changed, Bird-Boy. We'll be late if we're not careful.  
  
TOBY: After they had gotten changed, they headed to Chapman's house. Unfortunately, they were too late to surprise the Ellimist, who had gotten there before them. Chapman let them in, and Ax immediately headed to the snack table. The Drode came over to talk to them before they had a chance to get very far inside the door.  
  
DRODE: How come you were so late?  
  
JAKE: Well, it had something to do with the fact that Ax needed dressing...  
  
TOBIAS: And something to do with the fact that he insisted that he could dress himself.  
  
EREK: .when he couldn't.  
  
DRODE: Oh well. Anyway; Jake! Crayak wants to talk to you!  
  
JAKE: Sure, I'll go find him. Is anyone coming with me?  
  
RACHEL & CASSIE: I will!  
  
TOBY: With Ax pigging out, and Jake and the girls going to talk to Crayak, Christopher, Marco, Erek, and Tobias went to talk to the Ellimist.  
  
TOBIAS & EREK: Happy birthday, Ellimist!  
  
ELLIMIST: Thank you Tobias, Erek.  
  
MARCO: Did you get anything good?  
  
ELLIMIST: Well, Crayak gave me a small planet with nothing on it, other that vegetation. Drode gave me a Hork-Bajir. Visser Three gave me a sea monkey kit. My mother gave me clothes, and that's all I got.  
  
EREK: You forgot the ice cream making machine we all pitched in to get you.  
  
TOBIAS: That was one really expensive piece of electronics.  
  
CHRISTOPHER: Tell me about it. I think I'll be broke for the next month!  
  
TOBIAS: Oh, you most definitely will.  
  
ELLIMIST: Why?  
  
CHRISTOPHER: I think I'll go bug Visser Three...  
  
TOBY: Chris left as fast as he could, leaving the others.  
  
EREK: Chris will be broke for a month or more because in order to pay his share, he had to borrow off Tobias.  
  
MARCO: Never ask Tobias for a loan. You end up paying twice as much as you borrowed.  
  
TOBIAS: Hey! I'm not that bad!  
  
EREK: You aren't?  
  
TOBIAS: Grrrr.  
  
CHRISTOPHER: (Walking back over) Anyone want to come play darts?  
  
ELLIMIST: Is there a picture?  
  
CHRISTOPHER: Yep. And it's not of Erek.  
  
EREK: Good!  
  
CHRISTOPHER: (Trying not to laugh) It's of Tobias!  
  
TOBIAS: All right, that's it! It was bad enough when it was Erek, and now it's me? Erek, it's payback time!  
  
EREK: What! Now?  
  
TOBIAS: Of course not now, you moron! I'm just warning you that it will be soon.  
  
EREK: Oh, okay.  
  
TOBY: Marco and the Ellimist joined in the game of darts. In fact, everyone was playing except Erek and Tobias. They had joined Ax at the snack table and began to go over their plan while Ax continued to stuff himself stupid. At the dart board...  
  
VISSER THREE: You're cheating, Crayak! I'm not sure how, but you are!  
  
CRAYAK: I am not!  
  
VISSER THREE: Are too!  
  
CRAYAK: Am not!  
  
VISSER THREE: You are!  
  
CRAYAK: I'm not!  
  
VISSER THREE: ARE!!!  
  
CRAYAK: NOT!!!  
  
ELLIMIST: Knock it off, you two.  
  
MELISSA: Visser Three, just because Crayak's dart hit dead centre, and yours missed the board, doesn't mean that he was cheating.  
  
VISSER THREE: (Suspiciously) Are you sure?  
  
KYRA: It just means that he's better at darts than you.  
  
JAKE: Besides, Visser, if you don't hit the picture, Tobias wont be as angry with you as he will be at Crayak.  
  
VISSER THREE: (sighs) Oh, all right. He wasn't cheating. Let's just play already!  
  
KYRA: (A few minutes later) All right, I give up! I can't be bothered losing any more.  
  
MELISSA: Me either. Let's go see what Ax, Erek and Tobias have been up to.  
  
TOBY: Kyra and Melissa went over to the snack table, where they found Erek and Tobias enjoying some chocolate mud cake.  
  
KYRA: So, is the cake any good?  
  
EREK: Any good? It's the best mud cake I've ever eaten in my whole life!  
  
TOBIAS: And considering how long Erek's been around, that's saying a lot.  
  
MELISSA: Well, I'm glad you like my cake. Kyra helped me make it.  
  
TOBIAS: You made this wonderful cake?  
  
MELISSA: Yep.  
  
EREK: Is it your own recipe?  
  
KYRA: It's mine. You can have a copy of it if you want.  
  
EREK: Don't give it to me, I'd either lose it or forget where I put it.  
  
TOBIAS: Same thing really.  
  
EREK: But could you give Tobias a copy? We're going to rent an apartment together, and I can't cook...  
  
MELISSA: You mean you're going to make Tobias do all the cooking?  
  
EREK: Just until he teaches me how to cook.  
  
TOBIAS: I'm not going to bother; it'll take more time than just doing all the cooking myself.  
  
KYRA: Where's Ax gone? He was over here a few minutes ago!  
  
TOBIAS: I'll check the kitchen, while you three wait here.  
  
TOBY: So Tobias left to check the kitchen for Ax. When he came back...  
  
TOBIAS: He's not in there.  
  
EREK: Then where would he be?  
  
TOBIAS: I don't know. Whenever he runs off, it's usually to a place with food.  
  
EREK: And almost always a kitchen.  
  
TOBY: Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Chapman answered it, and eight men in white lab coats came in.  
  
VISSER THREE: Who are you?  
  
DR. BRIAN: I'm Dr. Brian, and this, (Gestures to the man standing next to him) is Mr. Psychiatrist. And these are our helpers.  
  
HELPER ONE: Why are we here again sirs?  
  
MR. PSYCHIATRIST: (To helper) Shut up. (To Visser Three, the Animorphs and everyone else) We work at the Ten Star Psychiatric Hospital, and we're looking for...um...who was it again?  
  
DR. BRIAN: (rolls eyes) Tobias and Erek. We were told that they're here.  
  
EREK: What do you want with Tobias and me?  
  
DR. BRIAN: We have it on very good authority that you two have been building bombs, plotting world domination, and just plain acting like psychopaths.  
  
MR. PSYCHIATRIST: (Suddenly remembering) We're here to take you away!  
  
TOBY: With that statement, the helpers grabbed Erek and Tobias, put them in straight jackets and dragged them away. Dr. Brian and Mr. Psychiatrist followed them. The others stared at the door, and then everyone began speaking at once. Finally Chris got everyone to shut up.  
  
CHRISTOPHER: (Standing on a chair) HEY! Shut up, the lot of you!!! (Everyone is silent) Right! I have a question, and only someone who is silent and raising their hand will be allowed to answer. What just happened here? (Looks at all the raised hands) Marco?  
  
MARCO: Well, to cut a long story short, Erek and Tobias just got carted off to the loony bin.  
  
CHRISTOPHER: (Still on his chair) Anyone want to add? Visser Three?  
  
VISSER THREE: I didn't even have my hand up, you imbecile!  
  
CHRISTOPHER: Sorry. I thought that you did.  
  
KYRA: Just because I'm engaged to him, doesn't necessarily mean that I am Visser Three. It was me who had their hand up, you ninny!  
  
CHRISTOPHER: Oops, sorry Kyra. What was it that you had to say?  
  
KYRA: Well, the fact is, Erek and Tobias have been taken away, and there's nothing at all that we can do about it.  
  
JAKE: That's true.  
  
RACHEL: So we don't have a problem?  
  
MELISSA: Actually we do.  
  
JAKE: What's the problem?  
  
KYRA: We've lost Ax again. And he's not in the kitchen this time.  
  
CASSIE: Then where could he be?  
  
ELLIMIST: Toby, I don't suppose you know?  
  
TOBY: I'm the narrator. I don't participate in the conversations and problems, I just narrate.  
  
CRAYAK: Well Erek helped us find him before...  
  
CHAPMAN: I guess that Toby isn't as good a narrator as Erek.  
  
RACHEL: She is only filling in, after all.  
  
TOBY: They searched all over Chapman's house, and then the entire neighbourhood. They finally found him at the nearest McDonalds, stuffing his face.  
  
MARCO: How did you pay for all of that?  
  
AX: I stole Melissa's wallet.  
  
MELISSA: So that's where it went!  
  
AX: I'll replace all the money, but I need to get it from somewhere first.  
  
ELLIMIST: All right, everyone go home. I think the party was a huge success, but we're all tired. At least, I am.  
  
TOBY: So everyone went to their respective homes, Rachel convincing most of them to join her at the mall the next day. The next day at the mall...  
  
RACHEL: What do you mean, you don't have any energy left? We've only been shopping for four hours!  
  
MARCO: ONLY??? You have got to be kidding!!!  
  
RACHEL: What do you mean?  
  
MARCO: Rachel, we have been in practically every shop here. I'm starving!!! (Looks at his watch) It's one thirty. Please, can't we just get lunch?  
  
RACHEL: Oh, all right, if you're going to keep complaining.  
  
TOBY: So they went to the food court, and Christopher and Marco went to get the food. They came back with it about twenty minutes later.  
  
JAKE: What took you guys so long?  
  
CASSIE: Yeah, Erek and Tobias only took half that long!  
  
MARCO: we weren't sure where to get everything.  
  
CHRISTOPHER: Erek and Tobias were absolute geniuses to get all that in seven minutes!  
  
CASSIE: Don't forget that their record was four minutes.  
  
RACHEL: Shut up and let Marco give out the food already!  
  
MARCO: So, I have; chicken and gravy rolls for Cassie, Kyra and Melissa. Cinnamon bun for Ax, a salad roll for Chapman. Cheeseburgers for Jake, Rachel, and me. Visser Three and Christopher wanted pizza.  
  
CHRISTOPHER: Drinks. Coke for everyone. Lets eat!  
  
TOBY: So they ate their lunch, shopped for another hour and a half, and finally they all went back to the barn with their purchases. In the barn, Rachel, Kyra, and Melissa were talking about the clothes and shoes they had bought; Jake was helping Cassie feed the fox and other animals; Chapman, Visser Three, Christopher and Marco were lounging on the hay bales, and Ax was using an old cloth to polish his tail blade.  
  
MARCO: I have a great idea!  
  
CHAPMAN: What?  
  
MARCO: Let's play monopoly!  
  
VISSER THREE: Yeah! That's a brilliant idea, Marco!  
  
TOBY: Marco brought out Cassie's really old monopoly set, and he, Visser Three, Chapman, Christopher, and Kyra began to play. Rachel began to try to bully Cassie into getting some new clothes. Jake and Melissa played a game of eye spy.  
  
VISSER THREE: Marco, you can't buy Mayfair; I already own it! You owe me fifty dollars!  
  
MARCO: But...oh, never mind. Here. (Passes over 50 dollars in tens)  
  
VISSER THREE: You didn't have enough money to buy it anyway.  
  
MARCO: I did so!  
  
CHRISTOPHER: Actually you didn't, Marco, you're loosing the game big time.  
  
KYRA: I didn't think that it was possible for there to be a worse player at monopoly than Chapman, but Marco, he's kicking your butt!  
  
CHAPMAN: I'm not sure whether to be insulted or not.  
  
CHRISTOPHER: I wouldn't think too hard about that if I were you.  
  
(Scene ends)  
  
TOBY: In the Ten Star Psychiatric Hospital, Tobias and Erek were in a padded cell. They were also wearing straight-jackets.  
  
TOBIAS: I don't get it. What did we do to get put in here?  
  
EREK: Well, you have to admit, we have been acting rather psychopathic lately. And we were plotting world domination.  
  
TOBIAS: But no one knew! So whose 'very good authority' was the very good authority that got us put in this asylum?  
  
EREK: How do you expect me to know?  
  
TOBIAS: Well.I don't know why I expected you to know, on account of the fact that I have no idea.  
  
EREK: You make no sense whatsoever, but somehow I know what you mean. Did you mention anything to anyone that might have given him or her the idea that we were plotting world domination?  
  
TOBIAS: No, I don't think so.did you?  
  
EREK: Absolutely not. I have just a bit more sense than that!  
  
TOBIAS: Just a bit?  
  
EREK: Grrrr. Shut up, you....psychopath!!  
  
TOBIAS: I'm flattered, really, but we still need to know who got us put in here!  
  
EREK: I don't see why we need to know so badly.  
  
TOBIAS: So that we can plot revenge, you imbecile!  
  
EREK: Oh.  
  
TOBY: The door to their cell opened then, to admit a large grey wolf and Dr. Brian.  
  
EREK: Tobias...why is there a wolf in our cell?  
  
TOBIAS: I dunno, maybe we should ask Dr. Brian.  
  
EREK: Dr. Brian, why is there a wolf in our cell?  
  
THE END! 


End file.
